Technical Field
The present invention relates to a torque arm structure.
Description of Related Art
A gear motor is used in a suspension system of a large-sized movable device such as a crane or is used to drive rollers of a conveyor belt, and is widely applied. In general, the gear motor includes a motor and a reduction gear, and a driven shaft of a mating machine is used and is attached to an output shaft of the reduction gear. Generally, since the mating machine is relatively heavy, it is necessary to install a rotation stopping structure such as a torque arm structure which prevents the gear motor from being rotated during driving.
As an example of the rotation stopping structure, for example, in the related art, a rotating machine supporting structure is disclosed in which a case of a rotating machine is supported by a single supporting rod protruding from the case and a U shaped rotation stopping body connected to the supporting rod.